Ashlar
, Morcia, Ankoria , Trebusia }} Ashlar is an island and the location of The Morcia Chronicles. Surrounded by a vast quantity of sea serpents, no sailor who has left ever returned. The Badlands Mount Drake Orkosan Orkosan is the dwarven city-state located southernmost point of Ashlar. Although not officially part of Morcia, the borders between Morcian land and dwarven land are not quite strict, resulting in small human villages surrounding Orkosan. Most of Orkosan, however, is located within a mountain, where a grand castle houses most of the dwarves. Also within the mountain are the mighty mines, with a large variety of rocks and minerals. These resources have proven very helpful in the dwarven economy and have lead to a flourish in trade and production of machinery. Dwarven machinery is famous throughout Ashlar for mining, travel, and war. The jewelry of dwarves are also known for being beautiful. Of course, the notoriety of dwarven quality has seen issues as well, such as the trolls raiding trade ships headed towards the Elflands. Very few items make it there, which has contributed to the long-term grudge elves and dwarves hold towards each other. Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight The Elflands The Moorlands Morcia Ankoria Originally densely covered in forests and spectacles of castles, Ankoria is now but a remnant of the past. Today, burnt stumps and the rubble of mighty forts is all that remains of the land. Although the only known living creatures there are rats and other various rodents, it used to be a kingdom of men. This was, of course, until the Redstorm War left it in ruins. Today's historians are unsure of whether the Redstorm War was the fault of the Morcian King Mallakee, or whether it was justified. Groups of Ankorian origins, however, strictly believe that it was both unjustified and all because of Mallakee. One Ankorian in particular, Vladek Redstorm, became a martyr to Ankorians after being defeated for trying to take revenge on Morcia. It is believed that many of these Ankorians have made small cults and have gathered in Ankoria, but as of now it is undetermined. Trebusia Trebusia is a small, mountainous country in the northwest of Ashlar. It is covered in thick glaciers and is riddled with frequent, freak snowstorms. It has proven to be inhospitable to humans when the forces of Ankoria retreated to Trebusia in the final years of the Redstorm War. Currently, Trebusia is home to a unique species of trolls that moved to the mountains from the Northern Sea, sometime in the 13th century. The "Trebusian" trolls have stark differences in appearance compared to their distant relatives that reside on Mount Drake, in the northeast of Ashlar. For example, the Trebusian trolls have large tusks and darker skin (varying from dark red to brown) rather than the pale green skin of Mount Drake trolls. A theory for this difference is the Trebusian trolls are more exposed to Sol's light rays, living upon the mountain range. The Trebusian trolls have developed more advanced technology to their brothers in the east. A widely accepted theory for this is that the Trebusians are isolated with no trading links, yet they have a bounty of natural resources in their country. Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight